Supergirl School Caper
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Now a part of The Teen Titans, Kara continues to battle Garrison Denton and Vandal Savage. Now a new threat enters the picture. Also Raven joins the team. Kara faces a race to help out Roman. Wonder Twins, Firestorm.


Supergirl Episode 27 School Caper

Kara and Lenny returned to school. She was more determined than ever to solve the mystery. Out of town, another honor student from Leesburg was caught in another crime. Each case the student never remembered committing his or her crime. Lenny insisted on carrying Kara's books. Suddenly Roman Gibson showed up. Kara couldn't help but notice something mysterious about him. As far as Swamp Thing goes, he and Abigail came out of hiding. Abigail demanded a divorce from Gar. Of course he wasn't thrilled about it. Swamp Thing called up Gar on his cell-phone. He warned Gar to cooperate. During school, an honor student attacked the captain of the football team with a pipe. Because of the beating, he was out of the upcoming game. Kara talked to Ronnie about setting up a Teen Titans meeting. Elsewhere Vandal Savage enters his mansion. He looked back on where he was during the Rutherford B. Hayes Administration. And the James A. Garfield term. He certainly remembered where he was while Chester A. Arthur was President. He had landed in Trolla. He was 1,229 at the time. In the school library, Roman Gibson adds information to his computer disk. The disk read: "Barbara Meredith, great-granddaughter of Don Diego, dons the Zorro-like guise of "the Whip" to battle criminals trying to prevent Idaho from becoming a state." Grover Cleveland was President at this time, and Vandal Savage was 1,236 years of age. After-school, the Teen Titans meeting took place. Zan, Jayna, and Ronnie were all there joining Kara. In the meeting Kara discovered that all the honor students had one thing in common. They each belonged to the film club. "I guess I'm joining the film club," Kara said. Elsewhere Gar spoke to his father about having been forced into a divorce. Garrison informed him that the baby, Garrison Denton III is the important thing to focus on. Gar phoned Swamp Thing and asked if he was a gambling man. When Kara went to sign up, she saw that Roman Gibson was already there. "I reached the same conclusion," Roman said. The Instructor told both Kara and Roman they'd needed to be tested first to join the club. Roman looked at his first question. When did the first Zorro play take place? He wrote down August 15, 1890. As far as the location, he knew it was California. He also knew the show went from town to town. We then go to Garrison Denton. He is on the look out for more alien life forms. "I was successful before in capturing an alien," he said. Garrison Denton plans on doing it again. After passing the tests, Kara and Roman were made into pledges. Roman walked towards the hall. Kara stopped him. "Let me guess, Kara," Roman began, "you never met a guy who knew so much about a Zorro play from 1893, right?" Kara smiled. "No, I was thinking we need to get further advice about this," she said. Now we see them with Lucas Luthor. They filled him in. "I think Denton is definitely behind this," said Lucas. Kara thought about it. "I don't know," she said, "I don't think it's him this time." Roman shook his head. "Listen, babe," he said, "the guy is the head of our school committee." At this moment another straight-A student was on the prowl. This student assaulted a police officer. Soon afterwards, Kara, Roman, and Lucas heard about the news incident on the radio. "This is the problem," Kara said, "we just don't know when or where they're going to strike." Back to Garrison Denton. "Despite the Wonder Twins escaping," he said, "they're not the only aliens out there." The robberies became more strange. The students had held-up jewelry stores and electronic stores and while the students were captured, the money and merchandise were missing. Lucas visited Garrison. He accused Denton of what went on with the school students. Denton denied it, and screamed at Lucas for accusing him. Denton pressed a button for his security. Lucas smiled at the two guards. They charged at Lucas, but he easily took both of them down. Back at school Roman told Kara he's been accepted into the film club. The Instructor wants to see him. Lucas was headed to his car, when Vandal Savage appeared. "You know," he said, "your ancestors would be ashamed of you." An angry Lucas asked, "What do you know about them?" Savage explained how after the Benjamin Harrison Presidency, he returned from Trolla. In 1894 when he was 1,241 and Grover Cleveland was President again, he joined forces with Arthur Luthor. Their target was Zorro. This time it was the Whip. Randy Meredith had called himself The Black Whip instead of Zorro. After Randy was killed in battle, his sister, Barbara, took over as Black Whip. Between 1894-1898 The Black Whip and her team took on Vandal Savage and Arthur Luthor. Vandal was 1,245 and William McKinley was the President. By 1898, Savage and Luthor were ran out.

Episode 28

Kara decided to look around the area before school. She saw Lucas on her way. They spoke about Professor Rembrandt Horner. Lucas mentioned how Denton could be involved. They went around the corner, and were suddenly held-up. He wanted money, of course. Something came over Kara. It was as if some sort of heat came out of her eyes. The man's hand was struck with heat and he dropped his gun. Later on at school, she tried to get a hold of Clark. Chloe answered the phone. She mentioned that Clark was on his way to Gotham City because they're holding a banquet for Senators. His mother was still a senator. Chloe said before Clark left, she asked him to marry him and she said yes. Kara told her she'd try Clark's cell phone later on. Elsewhere, Gar challenged Swamp Thing to a best of seven series of fights. If he wins, he'll sign the divorce papers. It was The Wolf Man! At school, Kara went to see Professor Horner. He gave her a team button and told her she must wear it at all times. Then he said for her to meet him at her study period. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing and Wolf Man battled it out. They tore apart the Denton Field. When it was said and done, Swamp Thing had defeated Wolf Man in over five minutes. Before Swampy had a chance to rest, The Mummy showed up. At lunch, Kara went outside. Her pizza wasn't warm enough so she tried to unleash her heat-vision again. The cheese ended up burning, so she just scooped it off with a fork. "I guess it's done now," she said. Back at the field, Swamp Thing had beaten The Mummy. All of a sudden, Frankenstein's Monster appeared. Swamp Thing couldn't believe it. Swampy had beaten Mummy in over six minutes. He was weakened after his last two fights. Now it was study period. Kara was on her way. Lenny saw her on her way in. He wished her luck. Lenny then went over to watch Ronnie and Roman play basketball. Kara entered the room. The lights shut off. A strange hypnotizing sound played. Professor Rembrandt Horner muffled his voice. "You… Linda Danvers, are in my control!" Horner stated. Back at the field Swamp Thing had finally defeated the Monster. "Now it's you and me," Gar said. "You were waiting for me to be softened up, weren't you?" asked Swamp Thing. "And it worked," he answered, "luckily I was able to summon those monsters from Vandal's dimensional transporter he recently invented." Back at school, Horner informed Kara one day he'll order her to do something and she'd have to obey. She agreed under hypnosis. At the field Swamp Thing did defeat Gar and forced him to sign the divorce papers. But Gar reminded Swampy that he's still the father of Abigail's child. Back at school, the hypnosis treatment continued. _Tell me your history. _**I… I come from- Argo City. **_ Where is this, Argo City? _**It was once a part of the Planet Krypton. It no longer exists. **_Has any Earth men ever visited your home planet before? __**The Green Lantern, Alan Scott! Flash… Jay Garrick!! Hal Jordan, the other Lantern. **__Tell me more of what you know. _Elsewhere we see Lenny on his computer researching Roman Gibson. "Now we'll see what he's all about," Lenny said. It stated that Roman Gibson was born in Adelanto, California. Months later his parents moved to Agoura Hills, California. Back at Film Club… _What is your real name? _**Kara Zor-El. **_ How was your planet destroyed? _ Lenny was wondering what was keeping Kara. Then he noticed shortly Roman and his parents moved to Sacramento. But he went to Kindergarten, while living in San Jose. _So your planet blew up in 1987? _ **Yes, and it turns out our main planet, Krypton exploded in 1989. ** _And you were frozen in time? _**Correct. Suspended animation. ** _How long were you "out" for? _** Twenty years. **_ And you landed here in Leesburg? _** Yes, that's were Kyle found me. ** Wow, he's lived in Beverly Hills as well" asked Lenny. "And why would they move around so much?" _So, he's the Green Lantern? _"That's it," said Lenny, "I'm going to see what's keeping her." On the screen it mentioned Roman finished kindergarten while living in Lancaster. Then of course they packed up to Hollywood. Just as she started to tell Prof. Horner about her early days in Leesburg, about Green Lantern fighting Angle Man, then finding her shuttle. Suddenly Horner noticed Lenny walking towards the room. Horner shut off his machine. "Kara?" he asked. She looked at him. "Sorry, I meant Linda." "Oh no, it's just that I was wondering why you were here," she said. Lenny looked confused. "It's just that you've been gone for a while," he said. She looked confused. "No I haven't," Kara replied. Suddenly she looked at Lenny's watch. "Where was I all that time?" she asked. "You were here," said Lenny. "But I don't remember anything," she said. "Something suspicious is going on around here," Lenny said. It was decided there was much more to this. Professor Horner wanted to know the rest of her story. When Lenny arrives home, he does even more research. The Gibson's had moved all over California. Then Lenny discovered something in 1901, when William McKinley was President, and Vandal Savage was 1,248 years old, it appears a man by the name of Roger Gibson helped The Whip and her husband fight crime. Roger kept a close friendship with the Zorro family. Swamp Thing and Abigail decided to leave Leesburg with the baby, without Gar knowing. Kara received a message from the Teen Titans. A teen took his neighbor's car for a joyride. When Kara went after him, her heat-vision struck again and caused a trashcan to catch on fire because of it. After she put it out, she still managed to catch up to the car, but Zan and Jayna had already stopped them. Kara phoned Clark again. He was still at Gotham City. Chloe had joined him there. She told him about the heat vision. Clark mentioned they'd met a man by the name of Alfred Pennyworth over there. Kara spoke to Clark about her current case.

Episode 29

Kara put on her jacket with the film club button on it. Rembrandt Horner turned on the signal to lure Kara over there. As if she were in a trance, she walked over to the school. Lenny called over to her, but it was as if she didn't hear him. Exact thing happened when Roman called for her. Also when Ronnie tried to get her attention. She entered the school. Kara entered the classroom. _Please, Miss Danvers, continue your story. _**I discovered I had powers. I had to learn and adjust to the ways of my new planet. I eventually met Lenny and Chase. Lenny is my best friend now. Chase was bullying him. There was also Jenny-Lynn Hayden, Kyle's girlfriend. **_ What did you do about the Lenny and Chase problem? _ Ronnie called up the Wonder Twins for help. Vandal Savage did return to the planet of Eternia in 1906 when Theodore Roosevelt was President. Vandal was 1,253 at the time. Keldore was born this year. While Vandal was looking back, Kara continued telling Professor Horner her story. She talked about how she beat up Chase. She went over how she learned English. Vandal thought about fighting the Sorceress in 1910. (He was 1,257 and William H. Taft was President.) The Teen Titans entered the school. Just as they were going into the film room, a masked and costumed student ran past them, and threw a garbage can into the school store glass window. The hypnosis machine was shut off. The masked student ran off with all the money in the register and safe. He ran off with the money and set off a smoke bomb to distract the Titans. After Kara heard what happened, she zipped on after him and located him without the bag. She knocked him down with a chop and unmasked him. It was Roman Gibson. "Roman?" she said stunned. Roman looked like he was in a trance. "Linda?" he said. "Oh no, Roman," she said, "they got to you too." The police arrived. They wanted to know where the money was. Roman had no idea where the money was. The cops took him away. Kara went to see Lucas to discuss the latest happenings. Lucas advised her to stay out of there, but she couldn't. The Wonder Twins enrolled at school. Vandal Savage returned to Earth in 1916 while Woodrow Wilson was President. He was 1,263 at the time. Kara went to film club. Horner aired a movie called Rampage. He said the movie was written, directed, and produced by Vandal Savage. It came out in 1920 while he was 1,267. It was distributed from Sky Pictures. It was starring Monty Gold, a big movie star at the time. Ironically it was a hero flick. Gold starred as the title character. The movie was popular. The movie ran for 92 minutes. During the movie, Horner got a call. Kara continued to watch, wondering why Vandal Savage would take part in the movie business. "Soon the plan will be put in motion," Horner said. Lucas phoned Kara to let her know that Roman was released. Kara went to see him at home. Roman's parents were out. Roman again explained he has no idea what happened.

He also added he'll be in deep, deep trouble if that money doesn't turn up.

Episode 30

Clark called Kara from Gotham City. She congratulated him on his engagement with Chloe. As Kara spoke to Clark over the phone, Horner was having a conversation of his own. During the school day, a news bulletin came out. A notice was sent to the governor. The mysterious villain is demanding payment of $999 billion and a plane two weeks from the present day at 4:00 PM. Or else he'll brainwash ten honor students to terminate themselves. Horner of course is the mysterious villain. He gets on the phone, "I wonder if the governor will give in," he says. As it turns out it was Vandal Savage that was on the other line. "It won't matter if the governor gives in or not," he said. Roman began searching into Professor Rembrandt Horner's past. Roman located some interesting information. A man by the name of Templeton Horner, a member of the professor's family tree, was a notorious outlaw. Upon further inspection, he found out that Templeton was a rival of Zorro (James Vega). Templeton came to town in 1922 (Vandal Savage was 1,269 and Warren G. Harding was president). Kara needed a new disguise. It's her burglar-like costume. She's gone through all her black ones so far, and the white, green, and brown. Flashbacks of her fighting crimes while wearing those outfits raced through her mind. Now she's chosen an orange costume. "Well, this'll have to do," she said.

In 1928 (Vandal was 1,275 and Calvin Coolidge was president) and so far Templeton was attempting life with an honest living, but he was down on his luck. By 1932 (when Vandal was 1,279 and Herbert Hoover was president) Templeton Horner was well on his way in his life of crime. A disguised Kara snuck inside of Rembrandt's home. She located his safe. She attempted to use her x-ray vision. _Led. _ So she yanked the safe door out. At school Rembrandt's monitor detected his home's silent alarm. Suddenly four bodybuilders were summoned to the house. She saw them and took a step back. They charged at her. She easily threw them around. Kara zipped out with the evidence. In 1935 (Vandal Savage was 1,281 and Franklin D. Roosevelt was president) James Vega became the new Zorro. In 1942 (Vandal Savage was 1,288) the new Zorro stared feuding with Templeton Horner. Rembrandt returned home and found his safe door torn off. "I know who was responsible for this," he said.

Roman Gibson scanned to 1948. (Harry Truman was president and Vandal Savage was 1,294.) That was the year James Vega began dating Maureen Gibson. Rembrandt picked Rampage II from the shelf. He planned on playing it at the next meeting. Roman logged off from the computer. Kara brought the documents to Roman. "It's an outline of both potential turn-outs," Kara says. "The location of where the money and plane would be delivered." Roman looked over the forms himself and checked out the location of where the ten students would be destroyed. "Look here, Vandal Savage is mentioned here," said Roman. Lucas came over and dusted the forms for finger prints. Just as they figured, Garrison Denton was involved after all. There was a file about a clinic called Bright House. Neither of them had heard about it. End of Episode

Episode 31   
This was the day. Horner brought in Rampage II for a special Saturday morning club meeting. As Kara was getting ready to enter the classroom, Horner instructed her to go to another room. Vandal Savage was lurking around. By remote control, Horner put Kara in a trance. He didn't tell Vandal what he knows about her. But they are working together. Outside the school the Wonder Twins and Fire Storm were fighting a street gang. Lucas arrived at the school now. "The plan must work out," said Horner. Kara knew the plan, Roman knew it as well. Lucas Luthor arrived inside the building, Horner saw him through the monitor. Horner had no choice but to shut off the trance machine. Kara looked around. "Horner knows that I know," she said, "and he knows my secret." Kara explained to Fred Danvers that the plan is for Garrison Denton to "solve the crime" and become the big hero. Roman Gibson is supposed to be the fall guy.

"Get Horner on the line," ordered Denton. Horner's pager went off and he dismissed the club meeting.

Horner: Yes, Boss.

Denton: The officials aren't giving in, as expected.

Horner: The hoax has been a success thus far.

Denton: And so I'll be the town hero with that Gibson kid as the scapegoat.

Horner: It'll be interesting to see how it plays out. It's a pity the lives of those students won't be saved in time.

Denton: Nor will the money be recovered. By the way, have you found out anything about the Linda Danvers girl?

Horner: No, Boss. She's just a regular girl.

Elsewhere Kara and the Teen Titans put a plan together. Zan and Jayna staked out at the Denton building. Fire Storm (Ronnie Raymond) and a new member, Raven, watched the school. Unknown to Denton, Horner had his own plans. He was in this for himself. Vandal Savage also has his own agenda, Roman Gibson and his family have a connection with Zorro, and because of this his vengeance boils. Horner plans on double-crossing Denton and becoming the hero. "I'll pick the right moment to set up the mighty Denton for the fall," said Horner. Rembrandt Horner plans to take over Denton's evil empire. Vandal Savage has agreed to turn on Denton. "We'll have to eliminate the man permanently," said Savage. It was fine with Horner. Garrison Denton watched the clock in his office. "Way too many costumed freaks," said Denton, "this time I'll be the one who gets cheered." The next step for Kara and the other Teen Titans was to figure out who will be the students that will be chosen as the victims. Soon we'd find out. The computer activated the club buttons that they're wearing.

"This will be one more step in me obtaining absolute power," Denton said. Rembrandt hit Denton in the back with a pipe. Vandal Savage picked Denton up and tied him up. "Looks like you and the Gibson guy will both share the blame," Rembrandt Horner said. After the take over, Roman Gibson was snatched up and locked up alongside Denton. Now it was time for Horner to put his plan into action. Denton promised Horner he'd pay for his betrayal. Roman later suggested they work together to get out of this. The hypnosis device was activated. Kara was now hypnotized and walked away from The Teen Titans. Kara went to a bridge. _Jump off. _Horner was watching from his vantage point. Kara did jump off and hit the ground, her club button destroyed. Kara was no longer under hypnosis. After figuring out her surroundings, she looked up and used her x-ray vision and found Horner.

She reached the top and saw him over there. "I know who and what you are," he said. She stared at him. "Where are the others?" she demanded. Horner refused to respond. She karate chopped him and he went down. Kara contacted the other Titans. They looked around town. Meanwhile, Roman Gibson rolled around and found a sharp edge and fought to cut himself loose. Raven rescued a student, while the Wonder Twins saved others. Roman Gibson got himself free first. Garrison coaxed him to untie him. Reluctantly Roman obliged. Fred Danvers and his force were already on the case. Vandal Savage suddenly picked up Horner's hypnosis device and ran off with it. Horner was preoccupied with his mischief to notice. "Regardless of how this thing turns out, Gibson will take the fall," Horner said. But the radio reported the students were okay and out of their trances. **BANG!!! BANG!!!! BANG!!!! **Rembrandt Horner went down with a thud. Garrison Denton stood their holding a gun. "Looks like the Gibson kid is off the hook," he said. Kara made certain of that after she searched for the lost money. Roman was grateful to her.

End Episode

Episode 32

Ironically Denton did receive the credit for "saving the day." An explanation was needed for the demise of Horner and Denton claimed to have done it to protect the students. Of course Fred Danvers doesn't buy it.

End Story


End file.
